The present invention relates to a monolithically integrated MOS output-stage component, particularly a DMOS output stage, having an output-stage element with a GATE connection, A SOURCE connection and a DRAIN connection, and having an overload-protection device.
Overload-protection devices are known in various discrete circuit variants. In this connection, specific adaptation to the specific output-stage component requires a significant expense and the physical limits of the semiconductor can only be utilized to a limited extent.